Classes-LEO-ARMY
Law Enforcement - Army Soldier Getting Started Unlike the regular police job, you can't spawn with the Army skin without getting accepted into it. There's requirements and an application process that you must go through, but you'll find all what you need to know here. You need to have a minimum of 500 score, as well as a good amount of police statistics to show your good work (it is preferred since it shows you are active as a law enforcement officer). It is also recommended that you spend some time to team with the team's members to show them your skills as well as start building a team relationship early on. The application itself is done in the forums , but you have to read the In-game Rules and Forum Rules , as well as the FAQ. With the Unofficial Lsrcr App, you'll be able to use the "Application Tool" to fill in values required and then the formatted application will be displayed for you to copy and paste as you normally would. The Test There is a required test that all applicants must take before getting into the team. The test covers all areas of the Army interest, including: * Army Rules * Speed of Commands * Shooting * Flying * Driving Each section is pretty straight forward, you'll be tested on a couple of questions from both the Rules and FAQ. If you make more than 1 mistake on the rules, you get denied. The order of the following tasks will vary depending on the tester, but essentially you are required to do all of the following: * Duel the tester * Shoot the tester's vehicle with M4 trying to pop his tires with as little damage as possible * Follow the tester closely in a ground route using the Sultan * Follow the tester closely in an aerial route using the Dodo and Maverick * Taze, handcuff, search, and uncuff the tester as fast as you can You'll be graded in all areas with scores from 0-5, 0 being the lowest score and 5 being the highest score. Gameplay As an Army member, you have the option to go solo or to team up with fellow law enforcement officers. You will most likely be using some of the features such as deadly vehicles, etc. You will chase criminals just like normal, however since Army members mostly kill suspects, certain suspects may be looking for a duel/fight and will make the chase intentionally easy for you. Please note that you are still allowed to arrest as an Army member, just do it if it's really necessary. Many Army members like to team up with police officers since they can help with driving or shooting at times. A common setup is that of a duo: the cop has the role of being the driver, while the soldier is the one to shoot. However, Army members like to drive themselves sometimes, and this will always happen if the means of transport is a unique vehicle such as the Hydra, Patriot, or Barracks. Features The Army offers it's members some pretty neat features, and they are all unlocked in different ranks to incentive members to keep playing in skin to receive access to those rewards. The most notable ones are the RPG, the Hydra, the Rhino, the Hunter, the Rustler, the Barracks, the Sparrow, and the Patriot. Each of these vehicles have their own uses, but more importantly, their own rules. Make sure to read them in the IG Rules. Below is a table with each feature, and some details about them. Please note that the rules above have been simplified. Check the actual post for the complete rules to remain informed at all times.